


Filthy Factories

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Filth, M/M, Scat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Better check your toilet before you go to shit, otherwise you might end up a toy to a Muk.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: May Batch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Filthy Factories

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

In the wonderful world of Pokémon, there’s plenty of dreams that drive the young boys and girls that travel with their partners. For some, it’s to perform on the big stage and win over the hearts of many. For others, it’s to see the sights and get a better understanding of the world that they live in.

For the never-aging Ash Ketchum, that dream is to be a Pokemon Master, which means he not only has to Catch ‘Em All, but also beat the strongest trainers around. Sure, he’s been failing here and there, but you can’t help but commend him for keeping up the good work year after year.

On this bright day, he was taking a stop in a smaller town in Kalos, resting his legs with his current companions. The two girls among the bunch, Serena and Bonnie, were busy gathering supplies to continue their trek as they dragged his Pikachu with them, while his sole male companion, Clemont, had some business to take care of. This left the young Master-to-be with plenty of time on his hands.

“What to do, what to do…” The young man asked to himself as he put a hand on a few of his pokéballs, audibly counting between them to try and decide on a partner to bond with. That’s what he usually did during this kind of downtime, and it helped strengthen their performance. It made sense to do it as often as he could…

As Ash muttered to himself, kicking his legs back and forth, he didn’t notice as something was creeping up behind him. Something that smelled rotten as if it was a piece of living sewage… because that’s exactly what it was. A Muk had managed to spot him, one that seemed a little too eager as it stared at him…

The Muk licked its proverbial lips as it crept closer, slowly climbing onto the bench that the young man was relaxing on. He didn’t even notice as the wet and warm sludge covered his rear, slowly pouring its way through his pants in an attempt to get something much tighter and more enticing for the melted creature…

Only once the boy felt something squishy around his crotch did he realize that he might’ve wanted to pay more attention. His eyes darted downward as he came face-to-face with the lustful expression on the Poison type. “A Muk?! Here?!” He gasped, squirming as his cock grew tight in his pants, all thanks to the sludge wrapping its way around his shaft…

Ash had heard of Pokémon getting rather frisky with its owners here and there, but he didn’t know about wild ones wanting a taste of humans in the traditional sense. “C-Cut it out-” He cried out, only to be interrupted as a massive tongue licked its way across his chest, slathering it in the disgusting gunk that the liquid creature was made out of. All while not noticing that his tender skin tone was turning the exact same color as that gunk.

You see, the Muk wasn’t just any ordinary Muk. It wanted a host, a home to make more of itself in. That’s why it usually tried to seek out bigger Pokémon to incubate within and stimulate their inner processes so that they could produce sludge just like it. But since there were none that were suitable in the area, it had to go for something out of the ordinary. What better than a human, especially one that could be teased like this?

The young Trainer continued gasping aloud as the sludge pushed against his most precious areas, while creeping up and around him in an attempt to mount him properly. His hands were pinned behind his back thanks to the strength of the living sludge, leaving him unable to pry it off either his ass or his cock while it continued to tease both. The more he squirmed and moaned, the more it tried to pry its way into one of his holes…

“Q-Quit it, I’m not into this kinda thing!” The boy tried to argue, but the way his cock throbbed the more it was forced to thrust into the living sludge, the less true that argument became. The Poison type knew that it had found the perfect vessel for it, and now it was only a matter of time before he gave in and let it in.

Muk’s face came up close and personal with the boy as it started wrapping its way around his head, forcing him to get a tight whiff of the awful smell, which was enough to send his eyes spinning into the back of his head. It was so disgusting that he wanted to puke to try and get rid of it, but the slimy creature had other plans.

Right as Ash’s subconscious tried to forcibly make him vomit, the Poison type made its move. Before he had a chance to think coherently, the slime shot a set of tendrils into his most precious holes. His ears, his nose and his ass. All five were penetrated at the same time, with the awful slime reaching as far in as it could possibly go. Not just a little bit of it either, all of it, causing the boy’s stomach to bloat outward from the sheer amount of liquid he was forced to take into his belly…

The boy’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as soon as the tendrils wrapped their way around his brain and dug in, pumping his poor thinking bean full of that disgusting mess and quickly eroding all sense of restraint in the process. So much so that the front of his pants grew tighter for a brief moment, only to loosen and grow soft as the boy let out a wonderful moan, and a bright yellow pool gathered under his ass. He was relieving himself, and that wasn’t the only thing that was happening to him.

He gasped and strained a little as his skin color changed to be more like that of the Muk’s, all while pushing his now-freed hands onto his belly. Thanks to the slime gathering in him, he could finally work his body as he intended… but at the same time, his mind was no longer his own. He was possessed by the creature, who wanted him to serve as a filthy factory that would increase its mass for it. And what better way to do that than to push the things that kept him bloated out?

Ash’s tongue, now oversized and elongated like a Muk’s, hung out of his mouth as he pushed down on his bowels. A wet and bubbly fart echoed from his pants for just a brief moment before pure liquid filth flooded out, immediately leaking through his pants and turning his poor clothes a shade of brownish purple, his cock trembling back to an erect size as he started cumming uncontrollably.

The sensation of shitting himself was being hot wired into his brain by the slime that had taken up a home within it. It was the thing he craved beyond all, so of course he was going to do it whenever he possibly could. Even while he was busy taking a shit, causing the intensity of what was flooding out of him to increase exponentially, and for the slimy sludge to run down his legs and discolor his skin even further…

By the time all of that sludge had been pushed out, he was still stuck with a huge bulge on his belly due to most of the Muk’s mass having become comfortable inside him. The rest of his body, however? It had been utterly corrupted by his new passenger. His clothes were practically melting off him, turning into more of that purple sludge that was gathering at his feet. The rest of his body wasn’t better off, having taken on the exact same hue of purple as the slime within him, and both of the holes beneath the waist were currently busy leaking their own types of filth. Whether it was dribbling pee from his throbbing cock or a few nuggets worth of sludge plopping down by his feet and joining the puddle. All of it was then topped off by his stupid expression looking more like a Muk’s than a human’s, complete with a smile that reached through his cheeks to allow for his tongue to stick out and lick anything he’d find tasty…

With his mind now fully controlled by the Muk, there was only one thought that managed to climb to the surface, one that directed him to slowly shamble his way towards a certain bathroom, hunting for the next person that could help spread the creature’s influence.

His dear companion and fellow boy, Clemont…

\---

“Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten that meal…”

The young and blonde Clemont, Gym Leader and temporary companion of Ash, was busy sitting on the toilet as he strained and tried to push out everything out from within him. Ever since he had gotten a cramp in his stomach, he thought he might’ve contracted something, and thanks to how long he had spent trying to push it out, he wouldn’t be entirely wrong.

He let out a short gasp as he was brought to his senses for a brief moment, thanks to the sound of the door to the toilet stalls being flung open. It was enough to startle him, causing his heart rate to spike.

“Clemont, Buddy…” The voice of Ash echoed throughout the bathroom, with a sludgy sound following it. “You’re taking a while, is everything alright?” He asked, sounding awfully supportive. Almost uncharacteristically so.

The blonde boy cleared his throat a little as he shivered, pee dribbling out of his tiny cock. “I’m fine, Ash. I’ve just got a little blockage to deal with, you didn’t have to come check up on me.” He answered, nervously giggling as he pushed his glasses up. “I mean, I’m glad you came around, but you sound a little out of it. Maybe you should be looking out for yourself instead?”

“Nah.” His friend replied, leaving his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he drooled enough to leave a small puddle on the ground. “I’m right as rain. You sure I can’t help you out with that blockage, Buddy?” He deflected his friend’s concern while making his words sound even more worrying…

Clemont narrowed his eyes a bit as he started pushing again, wanting to get that last bit of blockage out of his system. “I don’t know how you could help me, considering it’d be horribly embarrassing to let you in and see me defecate. Just leave, Ash, I’ll handle this..!” He cried out, gasping as it almost felt like the thing was finally sliding out…

Only for something to shove its filthy vestiges up his ass. “It’s fine, Buddy. I’ll help.” Ash’s voice sounded like there were two people speaking, as his form slowly slid straight through the crack between the door and the frame of the stall. He didn’t even care that he looked like a slime as he did so, his corroded mind just wanted to get things over with.

The younger man didn’t have much time to process what just occurred in front of him, his mouth hanging ajar as he looked straight at the naked and Muk-corrupted form of his friend. Even as he tried to ask what he was looking at, he felt something pushing its way further up into his ass, prompting him to try and stand up and look down into the toilet…

Only to see a pair of Muk eyes looking up at him, with a glint of his friend visible in those irises. He had been attacked from two sides, and he didn’t have a way to escape. All he could do was collapse down onto his seat as his stomach was pumped full of more and more of his discarded waste-turned-slime…

“That’s more like it, you’re looking full already.” Ash drooled audibly as he whipped his cock straight up against his friend’s face, wiping it against his cheeks. “But you’re not making more Muk yet…” He mumbled, wondering what to do to make the boy give in fully…

His younger-looking friend shivered as he felt the scent of the Muk-like cock penetrate his skull, lulling his expression into an entranced one. There was something about the disgusting scent that kept him complacent, prevented him from screaming out and wishing for it all to stop…

Once the corrupted young man noticed the look in his friend’s eyes, it was easy for him to figure out what to do. He let his tongue brush up against that face to further coat it in that smelly sludge, all while using one of his hands to stroke away at his cock. He wasn’t planning on cumming at all, he just needed it to be erect enough…

Before he let out a torrent of piss straight onto the mesmerized young man’s face, marking him in the process. He was giggling like a ditz as it poured out, with the near-purple liquid running down the sides of the boy’s face and gathering in his lap, discoloring his face in the process.

Clemont gasped and moaned as he was being marked, his own cock throbbing and begging for release. But thanks to the sludge slowly taking him over, there was only one way that he could possibly manage to get the release that he craved.

The coating of slimy saliva on his face soon started wiggling its way around on him before shooting into his nose, forcing him to inhale more of that awful smell as it penetrated all the way into his brain. The slime carried the smell into his thoughts as it crushed and ate everything that wasn’t necessary, leaving the boy with a vacant and purple look in his eyes as he slowly stood up from the toilet, the tendril that had been filling him from below disconnecting as it had done what it needed to do.

One thought was left bare in his mind, one that his body obeyed over all else.

“PUSH”

Clemont bit into his lower lip as pleasure wracked his body, his newfound need to push and get rid of the blockage turning into a desperate desire. He pushed and pushed, and the sludge within him obeyed. His belly grew just a little smaller as ropes upon ropes of shit that had the consistency of Muk flowed out of his hole, making the slime’s total mass grow in the process.

Ash wasn’t far behind, his own bowels triggered by what his friend had been doing. But instead of merely defecating in the open, he turned his ass towards his friend, spraying the shit all across him and discoloring him in the process, fully converting him into a factory for the Muk’s filthy mass.

Their shitting bouts came to an end moments later as the two now stood together, the filth at their feet shuffling around with a mind of its own while the two possessed and corrupted boys gasped with their very own needs. While most of their personality had been erased and suppressed by the slime, there was one thing that their human forms still wanted…

A cry of pleasure soon echoed throughout the stall as the older boy penetrated the younger boy’s ass, taking a small break from their mutual filth to pound themselves stupid. After all, they had gotten so worked up about making a mess that they needed an outlet, and what better than to fuck each other like the pleasure-driven idiots that they had become?

The two would have to continue their endeavors to mass produce mass for their Muk master, maybe even convert a couple more boys into factories for it, but for now, the two would relieve themselves in the best possible way, ignoring everything around them in the process.

Ash’s dream would take a much filthier turn from this point onward...


End file.
